


change the course of this war torn history.

by crimson_hue



Series: minecraft men are taking over my life [7]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Idiots in Love, Local time traveler kidnaps child, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, OOC I think., Teenagers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_hue/pseuds/crimson_hue
Summary: Two boys move into a small town, both of them without roots.Karl should be fixing history,Tubbo should be having to deal with the history set before him,But they don't.(There's nothing like changing history on accident, especially when you make more progress not trying than when you were trying.)
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Tubbo_, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: minecraft men are taking over my life [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080929
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	change the course of this war torn history.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta, LostGuard for helping me with this fic!! <3 lost my beloved

Karl does not, in no way shape or form, have a god complex.   
Sure, he has stopped fearing for his life, but that’s because he’s usually pulled away before he gets hurt! And while, maybe, he doesn’t get as attached to people as he should, that’s because they’re not his friends.

Just their strange ancestors. 

Honestly, some of them are just bizarre. At least Dream is the same.   
If being an evil, manipulative jerk is staying the same. 

Regardless, Karl finds himself walking along a path that doesn’t lead to anywhere. He misses his friends, he misses his fiances, he misses-

Apparently, he misses the huge ass box that is sitting on the side of the road because he trips over it and falls flat on his face. That’s - that's just honking great. Gingerly sitting up, he stares at the box that’s just been abandoned on the side of the road. The box stares back.

Seriously, who leaves a box like that? Has no one in this time heard of recycling? Is this the timeline that god has abandoned? Why would anyone- wait what was that about the box staring back?

It’s impressive (to him, anyways), how quickly he makes eye contact with the eyes again. Sure enough, bright blue eyes stare at him from under the flaps. Honk, is this Box Trolls? What is this?

He nudges the box with his foot. It squeaks. The eyes disappear into the box.  
Okay. That’s a thing. That happens.

The man rights himself back up, and approaches the box. “Um. Hello?” He says, because he’s not quite sure how one introduces themselves to a box on the side of the road. The blue eyes return, and they resume eye contact. He stares at the eyes, and they stare back.

“Hi,” a small voice returns. A very childlike voice. Karl sits there, on his knees, on the side of the road at a banged up box. There’s a child in this box. 

He sits there for a solid second before opening the flaps. Night surrounds him, the moon high in the sky as a boy with golden brown locks and blue eyes meets his brown eyes, and he wants nothing more than to simply pick up this child and spin him around.

At least, he’s pretty sure the kid is a he.

“Hey little buddy, where’s your parents?” Karl asked, helping the boy out of the box and into his arms. The kid is cold, so he pulls off his sweatshirt and puts it on the kid.

The boy was only dressed in khakis and a small sweater. He looks so achingly familiar, that Karl can’t bring himself to put the kid down. “Papa said he’d be back soon,” the boy informs him, and he sounds so sure of himself. 

Karl looks around, but there’s no one.

Looking down at himself, it’s not hard to recognize the fact that this is a time he existed in. What, he would’ve been in his teens at this time? Staring at the young kid in his arms, he can’t leave him in the box. 

Okay. He can simply find an adult, surely. Walking down the road, the chill settles in his bones. What does he do with a kid? How can he even raise a kid all on his own, stuck in the body of a teenager. 

Wait, he doesn’t even know the kid’s name! Oh honk, he’s a horrible temporary parent.   
“Hey kiddo, what’s your name again? I’m Karl.” He gives the boy a smile, and the little dude hesitantly returns it. 

“Tubbo!”

Oh for honks sake, what has he gotten himself into?

The kiddo is easy, especially as Karl books a hotel room at a lazy village. It’s a perfectly quiet place and there’s no evidence that anything can go wrong.

He just needs to get Tubbo into the hands of an adult he can trust, and then beg to go home to make sure he doesn’t mess everything up too much. The entire time he’s thinking, the toddler is passed out on his chest.

It hurts, thinking of all the ways he can ditch the boy, but he has too. It’s better for time to run its course, and then he can make the festival that hurt him so much never happen in the first place. Heck, he didn’t recognize the boy at first due to the absence of fireworks scars.

Problem is- he doesn’t remember any adults he can ensure Tubbo’s safety to. Besides himself, of course.

Besides himself- Karl’s an adult! He can take care of Tubbo, and then make sure the festival never happens at the same time, easy. Staring at the sleeping child, Karl feels a resolve grow in him. He’ll raise Tubbo and save his friends at the same time.

First step is to get a home, a permanent place to stay. Luckily, the hotel owner sees him with Tubbo and offers them permanent rooming - so long as Karl helps run the market stall she has for her fruits.   
Karl agrees quickly, because you don’t refuse opportunities when given to you.

It’s not hard to become fond of the other villagers, and the wandering trader who owns two llamas. To make a quick buck, Karl washes the horrible animals every now and then. They’re awful about it, but the man gets a laugh out of it.

While he’s managing the stall, he tries to teach Tubbo basic things. Tubbo takes numbers and mathematics easy, reading, not so much. But, he is good at business, Karl will give him that. It’s almost insulting when a woman will listen to the toddler more than she was willing to listen to Karl, but he’s proud regardless.

He’s proud, and they live a cozy life. Tubbo will work quietly, occasionally asking random questions and Karl will tell mindless stories. Sometimes he forgets the order of the timeline, and mentions moments that come later, or not at all in this altered time.

There’s a certain tenseness that settles into Karl when he catches himself, but the boy shakes his head and declares it as make-believe. They play games of make-believe often. Tubbo will pretend to be a knight and guard Karl from invisible threats, or that Karl is the threat and attack him with hugs and affection.

Hell, if Tubbo gets bored he’ll wander over to the iron golem, who will lift him up and the kiddo will stay up there all day.

It’s during this time of peace when someone unexpected shows up. It’s easy to recognize those orange eyes, the wave of black hair, the scheming smile. The red bursts across his face, and his bastard of a brother looks to him, and looks to the new boy.

“Someone has a-” 

“I can ground you! I will ground you, you horrible little boy!”

This isn’t a reincarnation or ancestor of his beloved, this is Sapnap, so be damned if he tries his best to avoid the boy. Tubbo, mercifully, helps him for once. The amount of times he’s been shoved into a closet by his little buddy… embarrassing.

However, his dear landlord laughs at him. “My son is around your age - my other one is a bit younger, but you remind me so much of my own son. So in love, you silly boy.” Karl turns a dark shade of red while he struggles with the baskets of fruit. 

Puffy shakes her head, and looks at him again. “I’ve been asked to use my ship to transport a few people, and I was wondering if you could hold down the fort while I’m gone? I’ve asked another man to come help every now and then, of course, but I trust you more than him.”  
The young man can’t help the surge of pride that comes over him. “Yeah! Yeah, I’m down for that.” Karl says, putting his best comforting smile on for the woman. The sheep hybrid smiles back, and kisses his forehead.

It’s not that Karl never had parents, he’s pretty sure he did at some point, but he can’t remember them. Like, at all. So the comforting feeling, the instinct to lean into Puffy’s gentle touch startles him. Instead of jumping away, Karl stays there.

He loves Tubbo, but he still feels so young. Especially now that he’s physically and somewhat mentally reverted into being just another teenager.

And then there’s Puffy, comforting him for no reason and he hates how nice it feels. It makes sense why she’s loved on the server, the rush of comfort he gets from a singular touch should be illegal, holy heck.

Now, when the woman leaves two days later, Tubbo shouts “See you later mom!” Puffy doesn’t correct him. Oh heck, he’s been adopted, hasn’t he?

“Hello - you’re Puffy’s son, right?” The nine foot man asks, bending down quite a lot to get into the building. Yeah, he’s been adopted. Karl lets the man in, and immediately starts choking when he sees the boy, his honking fiancee, walk in behind him. 

“I hope it’s not an intrusion, but I brought my own son with me!” The demon says, gesturing to one of the hottest people on Earth. Behind the teen, Tubbo falls off his stool from how much he’s cackling. This next week is going to be hell.

The boy puts his hand out, skin tanned from the summer sun. “Hey, the name’s Sapnap.”

Karl is sure that his face is about as red as a tomato, but he really hopes it can be mistaken as a sunburn. From the way Sapnap’s grin widens, the other teen has put it together. “Uhm - uh, hey. My name’s Karl.”


End file.
